Jenny Steelbeak
Jenny Steelbeak is the sister of Jake Steelbeak. She first made an appearance in The Chase, and is playable in all four games. Since New Blood is set in Lafita - Jenny's place of birth and residence - it stands to reason that she will appear once again in a story mode role. Description Jenny has dyed red hair in a ponytail leading down to the middle of her back. She has a blue top with a Fleur-de-lis symbol on it, along with a collar and a belt which goes from her left shoulder down to her right hip. Around her waist is a navy sash, tied at the right, and an ornate curved golden pattern spanning across the legs of the outfit. She wears no mask, and has yellow gloves. Origin When her and Jake Steelbeak's mother was killed, her murderer (Venlom) elected himself as mayor of the village and banished them from the village. She and her brother were forced to survive on their own with no aid for years in the wilds of Lafita. Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Memorium for a Madman Jenny and Jake first appear in the level The Chase. They are shown in a cutscene where Scorpio summons them, then they spot Bluebird's henchman Aerial Killer. They and Nitro all chase her across a rooftop, but Aerial Killer detonated a bomb, causing the roof to collapse, and the four heroes all fall down. Scorpio and Jake fall onto one level, but Jenny and Nitro fall onto one far below. The two duos managed to work together to climb out of the building, and finally caught up to Aerial Killer. After a long fight with the villainess, they eventually were able to arrest her. However, when Bluebird attacked the Richardson Empires building, Scorpio forbid her from aiding him in duelling Bluebird. Jenny was annoyed with his decision, and tried to join her fellow heroes in battle nonetheless. Scorpio deduced from her personality that she would do such a thing, and tranq-gassed her as soon as the battle started. She awoke shortly after the death of Bluebird. Surprise Enemy In the last level of The Dark Lord Rises Scorpio, Nitro, Jake, Jenny, Dead Justice, Nightfight, The Archer, Commissioner Edward, and the Red Regiment all unite in order to battle the surprise threat of Anatic. Personality Jenny was very knowledgeable about most animals (or at least ones in Lafita and most of the ones in Tarrannin), having spent most of her childhood out in the wilds, and in that time getting to know the animals she shared it with. However, like most people, she knew very little about Tarrannin and its wildlife. She was never particularly aggressive, but she did like to get involved in huge battles, and was always very courageous. Regardless, she was not usually brave to the point of foolishness, and was understandably terrified when venturing through the Caves of Kor. Abilities Weapons and Accessories Jenny's primary weapons are a pair of swords. Unlike traditional swords, her swords have circular cross-guards (three inches in diameter, and made of a Cyclonite-Symon alloy). They are primarily silver-coloured, though the rain guards and the pommels are gold. The fullers are sky-blue, and the pommels have holes, where transparent blue Crystomite crystals fit. It is said that the crystals have three low-level enchantments on them. One is to flash blue light every three seconds when they are no longer in someone's hand, which proves extraordinarily helpful for finding them in battles, oceans, dark areas, or when climbing out of mounds of snow and having let go of them. One is to prevent sweat from building up in the user's hands - and therefore reducing the risk of the swords being dropped. One is to make the blades glow bright red when vampires are near. As well as the rain guards and pommels, the lockets and chapes on her scabbards are also gold. The main part of the scabbards, like the grips, are dark brown Family Members John Steelbeak - Father Alice Steelbeak - Mother Jake Steelbeak - Brother Wildbeast Steelbeak - Sister-in-law Ingrid Steelbeak - Niece Notes * Her middle name, Chestnut, was originally intended to be a third name for Jake. However, his creator decided that it did not sound violent enough for such a horrifying individual. 'Crimer' implies crime, which in turn implies violence and callous disregards for life and order. And a bird with a steel beak could cause a lot of damage in just one peck. However, 'chestnut' is a type of tree, which are things often associated with peace and calm. * She is the only lesbian Dark Defender. * She naturally is blonde, though she dyes it red whenever she visits Brigstone. * She, unlike her brother, uses two swords. * She never wears a bra under her costume. Or indeed, anything under it. Quotes * Do you dare to face my blades? * If I could come out naked, I would. This is just some fancy stuff to throw over my little naked body. Gallery